Continua tudo doido! Vem aí mais um Vocabulário Ortográfico...
João Roque Dias on Tuesday, July 6, 2010 at 10:20pm Uma atormentada revisora linguística pergunta ao Ciberdúvidas: «O problema que se me coloca neste momento é, essencialmente, o da credibilidade dessas fontes, sobretudo no que diz respeito ao Vocabulário Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa (VOLP), ferramenta essencial para o meu trabalho. Devo seguir o VOLP da Porto Editora na Infopédia, ou o Ortográfico do Português – VOP do Portal da Língua Portuguesa (para referir apenas os que se encontram neste momento, tanto quanto sei, disponibilizados na Internet)? Ou deverei esperar pela publicação do prometido VOLP da Academia das Ciências de Lisboa para o tomar como referência no meu trabalho?» Ora, esta revisora não leu, certamente, as declarações da ministra da Cultura de 7 de Junho: «eles VOLPs/VOs não têm que ser necessariamente opositores uns dos outros. Todos eles vão contribuir para uma familiarização com a nova grafia e todos eles vão servir para nos posicionarmos nesta nova forma de escrita e darão o seu contributo à sua maneira. Do meu ponto de vista não são antagónicos, são complementares. ... Pode ser necessário um vocabulário normativo. Mas também pode ser o próprio uso quotidiano que fará a selecção natural». Nestas coisas de cumprimento de leis, qualquer bom cidadão deve seguir o que os governantes lhe dizem. Não foi para isso que os escolhemos? '''Aqui fica o nosso conselho: deve a revisora comprar (e utilizar os de versão electrónica) todos os VOLPs e VOPs disponíveis, considerá-los a todos «complementares», e ir utilizando no seu trabalho ora um, ora outro. O critério é seu! Ficará assim «familiarizada com a nova ortografia» e «dará o seu contributo à sua maneira». E, com o seu «uso quotidiano», irá fazendo uma «selecção natural da ortografia» e, assim, enriquecer a língua portuguesa! Claro que, com tudo isto, a revisora criará também uma monumental confusão e uma inevitável trapalhada! Mas, uma e outra, sempre em conformidade com o AO. Na resposta à revisora, o respondente de serviço do Ciberdúvidas diz-nos coisas muito interessantes: 1.º Que os dicionários e vocabulários (todos em «conformidade com o AO», dizem eles) apresentam as mais diversas ortografias para as mesmas palavras. E pode ser assim? A ministra diz que sim: são todas «complementares». 2.º Sobre limpa-pára-brisas, o respondente diz que deve ser «limpa para-brisas» porque «o apetrecho dos carros só limpa quando não pára». Espantosa descoberta tecnológica! E diz mais: «"para-brisas" no sentido figurado, porque o vidro não as pára: desvia o ar». Eis uma interessantíssima interpretação da equação de Bernoulli? Quem te manda a ti, sapateiro, tocar rebecão! 3.ª Que os «dois citados trabalhos já publicados em linha (*) devem ser consultados com reservas, em particular no hífen; e com mais reservas o do ILTEC (motivo que me levou a sair do grupo de consultores deste último VOP)». (*) VOLP da Porto Editora e VOP do ILTEC. 4.º Que vai aguardar «pelo VOLP da Academia das Ciências de Lisboa, pois, em reuniões que tivemos, parece que vão respeitar o espírito do Acordo de 1990 nos pontos 6.2 e 6.3 das Notas Explicativas, considerados fundamentais pela Sociedade da Língua Portuguesa (SLP)». Presume-se que tais reuniões devem ter tido lugar depois de ter saído do grupo de consultores do VOP do ILTEC. Ó para mim, saio de um VOP e entro logo noutro! 5.º E anuncia o lançamento de um ««Vocabulário fundamental para o novo AO», que vai acompanhar a 5.ª edição do Prontuário da Texto Editores (no prelo), seguindo a orientação da SLP». Sobre estas desnorteadas enormidades, justificam-se alguns comentários: 1. TODOS (TODOS) os vocabulários publicados até à data com a menção «em conformidade com o Acordo Ortográfico» são ilegais, à luz do acordo que dizem respeitar. São também duplamente ilegais, já que TODOS eles contêm alterações às bases do AO e modificações da ortografia nelas definidas. Como o acordo exige a publicação de UM vocabulário comum, a simples existência destes vocabulários torna-os ilegais (o AO é uma lei da República e um tratado internacional). Diga a senhora ministra o que quiser! E digam os acordistas o que muito bem entenderem! Os que «defendem» o AO têm que, necessariamente, CUMPRIR o que lá está! Ou o AO serve apenas para retirar da ortografia portuguesa as consoantes "mudas" e criar uma estuporada confusão com o uso do hífen? 2. Mais uma vez, as portuguesas e os portugueses têm razões para estar felizes: vão ter mais um vocabulário ortográfico, o VfponAO (Vocabulário Fundamental para o novo acordo ortográfico), a editar pela Texto Editores, segundo a orientação da SLP. Mas esta associação privada tem algum mandato de alguém para produzir VOLPs ou VOPs? Evidentemente, é apenas mais um vocabulário privado e violador do AO. E você, leitor, não quer fazer também o seu vocabulário ortográfico? Aproveite, que a moda pegou e a coisa parece dar resultado. E, se não gostar do seu (está no seu direito), vai para outro lado fazer outro! Eu já fiz o meu, baseado no Acordo Ortográfico de 1945 (o tal que o Brasil assinou com Portugal, decretou como válido em 1945 e, dez anos depois, decretou como inválido em 1955...). 3. Os acordistas, desde os menos aos mais convictos, como o respondente do Ciberdúvidas mencionado, deviam simplesmente EXIGIR a elaboração do tal Vocabulário Ortográfico Comum da Língua Portuguesa (VOCLP, conforme estipula o art.º 2.º do AO, que dizem defender). Mas os acordistas sabem muito bem que o VOCLP encerra em si a semente da destruição dos princípios de «unificação ortográfica» por que se batem: é que o VOCLP tem que (TEM QUE) conter TODAS as facultatividades previstas no AO, assim como, à falta de acordo único, todas as variantes das formas ortográficas que os autores (portugueses, brasileiros, caboverdeanos, guineenses, são-tomenses, angolanos, moçambicanos e timorenses) quisessem lá meter. Tal VOCLP tornaria INEXORAVELMENTE e incomodamente claro que a «unificação da ortografia do português» é uma balela e uma impossibilidade! Por exemplo: em Portugal, «podemos» escrever «recepção», «cacto», «sector», «concepção» e «recepção» (v. Base IV 1.º c)). E «podemos» também escrever «amámos» e «espectadores». Afinal, no mesmo texto do Ciberdúvidas, o respondente refere-se até a «critérios para um vocabulário adequado ao português europeu». Como? Adequado ao português europeu? Mas então, com o AO mirífico que nos querem fazer engolir, vamos continuar a ter «portugueses»? 4. Em nome da HONESTIDADE, os acordistas deviam coibir-se de participar na elaboração de vocabulários ilegais e violadores do AO que dizem defender, porque o seu mui querido AO estipula a elaboração de UM (apenas UM) Vocabulário Ortográfico Comum da Língua Portuguesa. Ou os acordistas defendem o AO apenas nas partes que lhes interessam, para, nomeadamente, ganhar uns cobres com os VOLPs e VOPs que vão fazendo? À data da redacção deste texto, os factos são estes: * O Brasil publica um VOLP «brasileiro» («... os outros países podem fazer o seus»), com alterações e modificações ao disposto num tratado internacional. * A Academia das Ciências de Lisboa anuncia um VOLP asséptico e puro (i.e., para ser integrado num posterior, comum). Com a profusão actual de VOLPs e VOPs, é caso para dizer: santa ingenuidade! * Malaca publica o seu VOLP privado na Porto Editora (com alterações e modificações ao disposto num tratado internacional). * O ILTEC publica mais um VOP (com alterações e modificações ao disposto num tratado internacional). * A Sociedade de Língua Portuguesa entra agora na liça e dá orientações para a publicação de mais um vocabulário (chamado «fundamental», mas apenas e fundamentalmente violador do AO). Ficamos à espera das alterações e modificações ao/do AO «propostas» pela SLP... 5. Depois de Portugal ter aceite um AO mal elaborado e com defeitos insanáveis (agora, perfeitamente claros), a aceitação silenciosa do VOLP brasileiro e dos VOPs portugueses que por aí andam, os governantes colocaram o AO em situação de ilegalidade e impossibilidade da sua aplicação. Por mais declarações de «complementaridade» ortográfica que a ministra queira fazer! 6. Num texto publicado no sítio da SLP (Critérios para a elaboração dum Vocabulário Atualizado para o novo AO), pode ler-se «Tendo sido o primeiro (e em linhas gerais respeitando todos estes pontos acima indicados), o VOLP brasileiro deve ser sempre considerado nas variantes recomendadas para o português europeu». Já percebemos: depois do critério dos «milhões de falantes» para justificar o abrasileiramento da ortografia portuguesa, vem agora alguém defender (porque o VOLP brasileiro foi o primeiro, pasme-se...) que as variantes para o português europeu devem ser as recomendadas pelo VOLP brasileiro. Não há dúvida: continua tudo doido! Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace